


Feelings

by MaryMMC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, because i love lovey dovey jihoon in love with soonyoung, boo reads fanfiction about the svt couples, can you tell i'm awful at titles?, extreme floof, fanboy seungkwan, he ships it, jihoon is lovey dovey, so is verkwan, soonhoon is couple goals af, vernon is used to it by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMMC/pseuds/MaryMMC
Summary: Seungkwan doesn't understand why people on the internet think Jihoon is so grumpy and agressive towards Soonyoung, when in reality it was the complete opposite.





	

"Okay guys, it's time for a little break", Soonyoung announced, making everyone drop to the floor in exhaustion, gasping for air.

Dance practice had been getting more and more rigorous, will all of the award shows they were going to attend and perform at getting closer.

Seungkwan sat down on a corner and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. Recently he had discovered the wonderful world of fanfiction, it quickly becoming his new favorite pastime.

Being the huge fanboy he was, he was estatic to find some cute and funny stories that their fans made up about their ships. He only ever read the stories of couples that were actually together in real life though, finding it funny to compare their 'fanfic version' to the real thing.

He had just openned the app on his phone when he felt Hansol sitting down next to him, drinking from a bottle of water and then offering it to Seungkwan who took a sip and gave it back, his eyes glued to the screen of the mobile on his hand.

Hansol didn't find it weird, in fact, he got used pretty quickly to his boyfriend's new hobby, finding it amusing when he squealed whenever he read cute scenes or gasped when the characters did something unexpected in the story.

He had even gone to him crying a handful of times, unable to talk, making Hansol almost have a heart attack on the first time it happened.

Now that he was used to it though, it usually went something like this:

"Fanfic?"

A watery Seungkwan answered by nodding his head, wiping his tears. "I-It was s-so cute and so s-sad, why did he have to d-die? Ah, you d-don't even know the last thi-thing he said before passing away, it was sO SAD, VERNONIE!"

After going through that more than once, Hansol started walking around with some tissues, just in case.

He sighed and smiled at Seungkwan before resting his head on his shoulder, the red head's hand coming up subconciously to stroke the rapper's hair.

"What couple is it now?"

"Soonhoon"

"Oh."

"It's just weird, you know. So many people make Jihoon-hyung be agressive and slightly cold towards Soonyoung-hyung, when in reality...", he trailed off, looking up from his cellphone to the other side of the room, Hansol following his gaze.

In front of the mirror that covered the wall was Soonyoung, forever the perfectionist, practicing a particular move that he thought he wasn't doing right yet. 

A certain peach haired, short boy caught attention of the choreographer and smiled fondly, walking towards him and hugging him from the behind, making both of them smile lovingly at the other through the mirrored walls.

Jihoon pressed a kiss to Soonyoung's left shoulder, only his eyes peeking over it, their height difference making itself present.

Soonyoung turned around and wrapped his arms around Jihoon, the vocal leader's own arms going around the other's waist. Soonyoung raised a hand and fixed Jihoon's fringe, talking so softly to him that even in the quiet atmosphere, no one else besides the two could hear it.

Jihoon listened to him intently, nodding his head and smiling when he finished talking, both of them chuckling, Jihoon leaning his head on the other's shoulder for support while the blond boy threw his head backwards, laughing louder than his short boyfriend.

They both pulled back to look at each other and the peach haired composer said something that made them both giggle, both of them separating with Soonyoung pressing a kiss to Jihoon's temple and Jihoon smiling and giving his boyfriend a slap on his butt, laughing.

Soonyoung dramatically turned around and fake gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth, pretending to be scandalised, making the short boy laugh even more as he walked away to get some water for both of them.

Seungkwan stoppped looking at their interaction to look at Hansol, who in return looked back at him and shrugged.

"Go figure."


End file.
